Naomi S. J. Moisson
Backstory Early Life Naomi is the eldest child of Paige and Wilbert Moisson. She has a twin sister named Yumi, and together they lived a relatively normal life. At the age of 6, however, they were both snatched by Draven and taken to the base of the Suzuki Clan. Yumi was able to escape before they reached the base. While Naomi had a very hard time growing up in the clan, it was there that Naomi met her best friend and crush, Hiro. Over the years the two grew close, becoming the best of friends. Whilst she was happy around him, Naomi suffered from PTSD, and had traumatising flashbacks of being brought to the Suzuki Clan, Daniel or his brother Danny not helping one bit. Despite hers and Hiro's closeness, Naomi often felt alone, lacking a sense of 'belonging'. Eventually Naomi reached breaking point, and she attempted suicide. Draven was not pleased when he found out, leading to him making threats against Naomi. Hana caught Draven in the act, and kicked him out of the Suzuki Clan's base. Diagnosis of Schizophrenia, Joining the Suzuki Clan & Eventual Insanity A year later things changed. Hana was now insane, and Draven had made a comeback. Around this time, Naomi was diagnosed with Schizophrenia, and was left untreated due to the extremely low possibility of the diagnosis at such a young age. She started hearing voices in her head, one in particular telling her to do all sorts of vile things, eventually including to commit murder. She was 12 at this time. Hiro was convinced Draven was going to made Naomi join the clan, but when he told her, she wasn't convinced, ultimately leading to Hiro running away, breaking Naomi's heart. The following day she met Megami, whom became her mentor. In her first few years of being an assassin, Naomi was often bullied due to her Schizophrenia and PTSD, and at 17 she finally snapped, becoming insane, ruthless and rather messy-looking. Over time she gained a reputation for her ruthlessness, being labelled 'stupid' and 'animalistic' in nature. Her Schizophrenia was still very much prominent, however, Naomi had one voice in her head, which she would listen to and embrace, naming it "Nyx". Naomi became known for her rather gruesome if not disturbing customs, due to her desire for murder. Naomi did eventually cross paths with Yumi again, who by this time was undergoing her corruption. Yumi was incredibly shocked to know Naomi was alive, and in a horrendously insane state. Naomi, of course attempted to murder Yumi, only to be overpowered by her Dark Magic. They met again on various other occasions after Yumi's corruption was completed, fighting against one another various times. At one point they even teamed up, only to have them turn against each other, Yumi knowing Naomi would try to kill her, and Naomi, just being her insane self. Temporarily Reuniting With Hiro When she was 23, Naomi crossed paths with Hiro again, and while she was still insane, she felt different being around him again. He showed no emotion to her whatsoever, and initially Naomi tried to break him emotionally by locking him in her bedroom. Instead it backfired, angering her. Her insane tactics took a new turn after realising he had shattered his soul, becoming highly obsessive towards Hiro. It got to the point where she even raped him out of lust... Shortly afterwards though, Naomi experienced serious inner conflict, as if her old self was making a comeback for the first time in several years. The conflict ended by Naomi stabbing herself in the arm and losing consciousness. She was admitted into a mental asylum shortly afterwards, presumably by someone she formerly knew... Imprisonment, Attempted Treatment & Pregnancy Upon being brought into the institution, Naomi was also incarcerated. She ended up having to be imprisoned, but visiting the institution on a regular basis. The treatment was not very effective, the conditions both in jail and in the asylum being horrendous, even for someone like Naomi. She began feeling sick, soon finding out that she was pregnant. Fortunately for her, she was able to be transferred to a better facility, which she stayed in permanently, as opposed to switching between the previous asylum and jail. Naomi did show a few signs of improvement, however, even the better treatment wasn't enough. By this point she was due to give birth in just a few days. Despite her still very lacking sanity, she cared just enough to want it to grow up well away from her, or on the contrary it would've been removing an obstacle without killing it. Days later, Naomi was able to briefly see her newborn son. A small part of her old self resurfaced again for a moment, though it was short lived, and she was never allowed to see them again afterwards. Naomi was intended to return to treatment, however she escaped the facility and returned to the Suzuki Clan... Personality In her childhood, Naomi was incredibly shy and timid, however she was also very emotional due to her PTSD. While she was very close with Hiro, she often felt very alone, and was often bullied and abused, meaning that at a young age she became depressed. Naomi was usually quite the pacifist, however she only ever showed aggression toward Danny or Daniel Meyer, both of which were the only two people she truly 'hated'. Though she never talked about it much, Naomi missed her family, especially her twin sister very much, holding them close to her heart despite not knowing if they were still alive. Due to her later diagnosed Schizophrenia, Naomi was susceptible to manipulation. She was often bullied because of having it along with PTSD. Over time her anger built up, and because she was never properly medicated, at 17 Naomi snapped, her formerly shy, timid and pacifistic character becoming extremely aggressive and quite sadistic. Her mentor merely saw this as her becoming a better assassin. Naomi was now able to easily dehumanise just about anyone, her former friends and anyone who isn't in the Suzuki Clan. From that point onward, Naomi's insanity grew, wanting to be the best of the Suzuki Clan. She established a rivalry with her former acquaintance Annalise because of this. Her insanity meant she felt no remorse for those she killed, developing some rather gruesome and most certainly bloody customs. Later on, a small part of her former personality resurfaced, only to cause a lot of internal conflict... "Nyx" Though it can be assumed that she developed from Naomi's Schizophrenia, it's unknown how Nyx manifested. Nyx can have one of one of three roles. She can either serve as a guide in Naomi's head, or she can 'show' Naomi things. Rarely, Nyx can even 'override' Naomi and control her in life threatening situations, or if Naomi was to regain the slightest bit of sanity. She has a very similar character to Naomi, albeit more violent. She can appear to Naomi as a silhouette, vaguely resembling a decaying Naomi. Appearance Naomi is a tall woman of an slim-athletic build. She has long, light blonde hair down to her and dull green eyes. When she was 17, she took on an extremely unkempt and messy look upon turning to insanity. Her (rather oily) hair was tied into a messy bun with blood red chopsticks, with many loose bits of hair left out. Dark circles formed under Naomi's eyes, and her nails became chewed up and uncut. She lost left her eye at about 19, gaining a stitched scar and a glass eye. She typically wears a rarely washed, black and blue kimono, which is blood-stained and also faded. Naomi's lack of care for her own presentation and sanitation stretched as far as rarely shaving, not washing as often as she should and wearing the same clothes for several days. During missions, Naomi would also wear a mask over her mouth which was designed to look like the bottom half of a skull, for extra intimidation. Abilities * Advanced weaponry skills * 'Light Magic '(limited) Relationships * Rumina V. Moisson - Great-Aunt (formerly cursed) ** Himiko L. Moisson - Aunt * Gerald G. Moisson - Grandfather and former Master ** Draven M. Collett - Adoptive uncle * Madelyn V. Kimber - Aunt (missing) ** Ethan R. Kimber - Cousin * Paige I. Moisson (née Kimber) - Mother (deceased) * Wilbert A. Moisson - Father (deceased) ** Yumi P. N. Moisson - Twin sister * Megami F. Sato - Former mentor * Hiro A. Tachibana - Former childhood crush ** Unnamed son * Lilian D. Meyer - Former close friend * Daniel L. Meyer - Enemy * Danny C. Meyer - Enemy * Annalise A. Medina - Former acquaintance turned rival Trivia * Naomi's insanity had very few bounds, if any at all. She had a lust for murder and for blood, not caring how messy her work was. ** One of her well known 'customs' was to bathe in the blood of her victims, especially if they were of a high public status or someone she knew personally. *** She believed that bathing in blood would keep her looking young, and that it would moisturise her skin. ** The mere sight of blood immediately triggers Naomi's desire to kill. * Nyx, one of Naomi's 'voices' in her mind, is named after the Greek Goddess of the night. ** Nyx may serve as an alternate personality of her own to Naomi. This would mean Naomi may have some form of split personality disorder. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Moisson Family Category:Suzuki Clan Category:Villains